Armed and Ready
by Renee Roget
Summary: Young Blades: Someone has killed part of the Royal Family and Prince Louis calls on his muskteers to help solve the case. Will our favorite musketeers be able to solve the case read and find out.
1. The Fight

NOTE: "I do not claim Young Blades so please don't sue. This is just for my fans and I to enjoy."

CHAPTER ONE

THE FIGHT

By:  
Renee Roget

"Siroc, Siroc, Siroc!"

Siroc jumped at having his name being said, but his mind was still on his work. "This young lady wants to know what you want to drink."

"Oh, umm, coffee please."

"Si, I"ll have the same," said Ramon to distracted to realize the woman was talking to Siroc because he was to busy looking across the room at Cardinal Marzarin's new Captain of the Guard.

"And you monsieur DArtagnan?"

"I'll have the same as my comrades," replied DArtagnan with a playful smile, which made the girl blush. The lady left the table in a hurry because it was heavy crowded that night. DArtagnan looked over to Jacques just in time to see her with a smirk on her face, which he detected it to be a hint of jealousy.

Then, all of a sudden, they heard a cry for help. All four musketeers jumped as fast as they could on to their feet and looked to see where the cry was from. They say the barmaid that had served them being grabbed, but before he could react Jacques had already turned and hit the guard square in the jaw as a result knocking the man to the floor. The barmaid ran over to the other side of the counter. The guard got up and drew his sword and Jacques did the same.

The guard said, "You mangy musketeers need to mind you're on business."

"Well, you need to leave this poor young woman alone." Then the other guards behind him drew their swords. Which had made her easy outnumbered.

DArtagnan, Ramon, and Siroc jumped in to help their comrade. DArtagnan replied, "It doesn't seem fair that there are five of them and only one of the musketeers fighting isn't that right Ramon."

"Si, amigo!"

They began their fighting being outnumbered by one, but Jacqueline, Jacques, quickly disarmed one. DArtagnan was rambling over tables with the new captain of the guards. Ramon and Siroc easily disarmed their adversaries because of them being so drunk. Jacqueline had her adversary caught up against a table just as DArtagnan had his rapier at the edge of the Captain's throat.

When all of a sudden...

"This is my first story hope you have enjoyed in so far. And can't wait to read the next chapter."


	2. The Punishment

"Special Thanks to my mama she helped me with all my mistakes and told me what she thought now it your turn please be very brutal honest and I will change anything that needs to be of course changed. Thanks for taking your time and reading this. Hope you enjoy!"

Renee Roget

Armed and Ready

Chapter 2

The Punishment

"DArtagnan!"

All four musketeers rose with excitement at the sound of their captain's voice. Oh, no, here we go again. They all thought.

DArtagnan still holding the rapier to the captain of the guard's throat began very slowly slipping his rapier off his throat.

"Captain Eric, I give my dearest apologies for this matter."

"The Cardinal will hear of this!" He said in a stern voice. Then he and his men walked out of the cafe.

DArtagnan began. "Captain I was just", but before he could say a thing Captain Duval said, "To my office."

He added as he turned to leave "All of you!"

They stared at each other wondering who was going to go first. DArtagnan began to walk behind his captain. Then Siroc, Ramon, and Jacques followed him. They all walked more slowly than the first.

While walking to the garrison, they began to talk and try to make up a very good alibi. Siroc was thinking by himself, but the rest were talking to each other.

At the Garrison

"I can't believe you disobeyed my orders! And you!" Turning to look at Dartagnan. You could have heard his fiery in his tone a mile away. Shaking his finger a Dartagnan. "Explain!"

DArtagnan did not say a word because they hadn't figured out a way to solve their problem, so he just looked at Captain Duval.

"Now! I haven't got all day!"

DArtagnan was about to tell Captain Duval it was his fault instead of Jacqueline's, but as he opened his mouth to say something Jacqueline spoke up.

"It's my fault, if I hadn't gotten angry when the new captain of the guard grabbed that young woman. I wouldn't have gotten into the fight, which resulted in my comrades joining the fight."

Duval looked took back for a moment then started to laugh.  
"Lepont. I'm very surprised at you. You getting into a fight," Captain Duval said trying to spit out the words during his outburst of laughter. "And I'm more surprised over it being a woman."

"My best musketeer has been with DArtagnan far to long," sounding more amused by the minute. They all burst out laughing, even DArtagnan was laughing. When the captain stopped laughing, so did the musketeers.

"But as your punishment you are to give the dungeons, stables, and the kitchen a good ole spring cleaning to pay for the damages."

All of their mouths dropped, but they dare didn't say a word.

" You didn't think you were getting off that easy did you!" laughing to himself , " You can start tomorrow as for DArtagnan and Lepont have patrol in an hour, and before you go ,Ramon, don't eat the chickens.■

"You are all dismissed!"

They walked out of the room and down the hall to Siroc's lab.

"Now, what are we going to do amigos? I have got a date tomorrow with Maria, the barmaid." saying it to no one in particularly.

When the door was closed behind them, Dartagnan said, Jacqueline what were you thinking? You could have gotten in terrible trouble if it weren't..."

"I know if it weren't for you, Siroc, and Ramon, I would have been exposed. I'm going to get ready for patrol. Meet you there in forty-five minutes." she then swiftly left to go to her room and change out of the tore pants she had ripped during the fight.

"Why doesn't she listen?"

"Dios, mio, I just realized something you like her don't you."

"Oh, this should me interesting to see how it turns out because she can't stand you, but you like her. I wonder..." Siroc said trailing off into his studies again after he and Ramon had ragged their friend.

"I'm leaving now to go to my room before you say anything you regret."

As he left the room, he heard fits of laughter from Siroc and Ramon. While his on thoughts were on Jacqueline, and what if she'd been exposed. At arriving at his barracks, his thoughts were interrupted.


	3. Summoned

Sorry it took me so long to update the story so I hope you enjoy!. Renee Roget 

Jacqueline had been waiting for fifteen minutes already for DArtagnan .

Where is he? Her mind fumbled. I don't know why he is always late. Sighing, she told herself 'He's bad as a women being late', but before she could finish her own thoughts...

"Jacque Leponte?"

"Yes!" she replied after being startled out of her thoughts.

"The king has summoned you your Captain, and your three other comrades to the castle immediately." And before turning around to leave he added, " That will be three franks for my service."

"What that's outrageous the king has sent you and you have the nerve to tell me to pay hasn't the king already paid you your stupid franks?"

"No, monsieur and you are supposed to give me the franks."

"Here those franks for you and next time do you're king well and give him free service. Good day."

"Thank you." Then he left in a big hurry wondering if Jacqueline would follow him, but she didn't she had to get the message to Captain Duval.

When the massager left, she thought 'Hmm..., that was rather odd. Why didn't he give the orders to Captain Duval? I cannot waste time wondering about little things like this I got orders and I must do them.'

Captain Duval heard a knock at the door, in his usually grumpy matter, He said, "Who is it?"

"Jacque Leponte, sir."

"Well, come in boy I need to talk to you, and I already have your comrades in here."

"I have a message from the king," she paused waiting for an answer from her captain.

"Well. Private, go on no need to waste time."

"The king wishes to see us."

"Us who?"

"You, DArtagnan, Siroc, Ramon, and me, sir."

"You heard that privates, hop to it."

"How long do we hop, sir?"

"Come on, Ramon." Siroc said, pulling Ramon out of the door.

"I have to get ready, so, DArtagnan go saddle my horse and have it ready for me when I get out there."

"But, sir..."

"That's an order."

"Yes, sir."

Jacqueline walked behind DArtagnan. When they were out in the stables with Siroc and Ramon, she asked, "Do you know what the captain wanted of me?"

"While you were standing out here, we have the next week off because of the crime rate has slowly went down."

"All of us, including me?"

"Yep, amiga, I mean amigo." Ramon coughed the last part knowing if he didn't she might hit him.

"But, first we have to do our punishment, and then we get off." Siroc had to add the facts in everything he did.

After that statement, Captain Duval came walking out of the garrison.

"Let's go!"

"Sorry about that comment, sir. I was just excited about the next week off." Ramon said while saddle himself in his horse, Amigo.

On the way there, they talked of what they were going to do over the next week.

Meanwhile at the palace

"Louie, don't bit your nails is so bad for your hands."

"But, I'm worried."

"Don't be the musketeers will deliver it."

"But, mother what if we don't get it there in time. Uncle and Aunt."

"Now, now darling let's discuss this with Captain Duval."

"But, what if they don't."

"Louis! That's enough worry."

"But, mother..."

"Not other word."

"What does Mazarin think of all of this and where is he?"

"He's in his study and he suggests foul play. Elizabeth fan more."

"Servants change that tune is so sad."

The servants began doing what the king and demanded of them, when the footman enter saying, "Your majesty, the musketeers have arrived."

And the horse named Amigo is my REAL horses name that's why I choose it as Ramon's horse. That was just a fun fact.


End file.
